In order to expedite the histochemical and cytochemical investigations that are integral to Projects by Van Eldik, LaDu and Vassar, will establish a core facility to provide histological services, training, and expertise. The core facility will be staffed by two technicians, a director, and a co-director and will be equipped for the sectioning and staining of mouse brain sections, which may then be examined by a number of techniques in the nearby Cell Imaging Facility. Three major types of service will be provided by this Core: 1) We will section and stain mouse brains provided by the individual projects, using a standardized panel of antibodies and histological reagents that includes markers of activation and markers of neurodegeneration. 2) We will train Project personnel in procedures appropriate to the orphological aspects of their Projects. This will include light, confocal, and electromicroscopical microscopy and relevant image-capture and morphometric procedures. This will also include fixation and staining protocols for use in their experiments with cultured cells. 3) We will make available our expertise in the design, execution, and interpretation of the histological portions of the individual Projects.